Deseo y entrega
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Lily lleva mucho tiempo esperándolo y deseándolo. Ahora al fin es suyo, solo de ella y se lo hará saber. LJ


_**Disclaimer: **__fic hecho por una fan ;)_

_**Deseo y entrega**_

"_Alucinando con nosotros dos, sintiendo morbo por primera vez y por primera vez tocándonos..." _

Lo vi, ahí, sentado, con esa sonrisita suya tan común —en él, sólo en él— sus ojos brillaban. Me mordí el labio inferior al verlo con ese aire inocente y travieso, esa ceja curveada y sugerente, ladeó el rostro y los desordenados mechones de cabello, siguieron el movimiento.

Me provoca, lo sé. Su carita de falsa inocencia, de descarada picardía me incita. Lentamente me acercó a él, claro, el juego es de dos. Me siento a su lado, nuestra mirada se conecta. Al estar tan cerca, le contemplo detalladamente, no sé quién dijo o cuándo creí que los ojos cafés eran comunes, pero como todo, él me rompe los esquemas; sus llamados espejos del alma son hermosos. Le quito los lentes, me estorban.

Él toma un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos, llevándolo a su nariz.

—Lo amo— murmura. Me acerco más para poder sentirlo, al fin es lo que deseo. Pero la espera solo me ha dejado deseosa, ávida de él. Le olfateo, creo que Sirius empieza a contagiarme sus perrunas costumbres. Respiro, rozo con mi nariz su cuello. Deposito un beso entre el inicio de la oreja y el cuello.

—Y yo te amo a ti— suave y quedamente se lo digo, lo siento estremecerse y una sonrisa, no lo niego lujuriosa y que él no ve —aunque tal vez intuye— se dibuja en mis labios. — Déjame probarte, al fin, ahora.

—Soy tuyo— responde. Sus labios buscan los míos, los encuentran, sus manos se enredan en mi cabello, atrae mi cuerpo, abrazándome. Una en mi espalda, la otra en mi nunca, pero no exige, no hay necesidad, yo me entrego.

Es un caballero, lo sé, porque no va a más. Quiere que sea en un momento especial, quiere ir lento, sé que quiere respetarme y mostrarme que ha madurado, que no soy una más para él, ni un juego, lo sé, claro. Pero ya no quiero esperar, no creo poder más, me siento sobre él. Le exijo, lo acorralo entre el respaldo y mi cuerpo.

Murmura mi nombre entrecortadamente, no se atreve a separarme y no lo dejo hablar, porque lo beso, quiero exprimirlo, quiero saborearlo. Es ahora cuando doy gracias de ser Premio Anual y tener una Sala Común privada, porque la exhibición de ahorita no es para menores. Le recorro con mis manos, cada vez más anhelantes.

Le desabotono. Con mi lengua recorro su cuello. Le quito la camisa mientras acaricio sus brazos. El responde, se deja hacer, su respiración se agita. Me separo por un instante; quiero contemplarlo, sus delgados y bien formados labios están entreabiertos, sus mejillas acaloradas, sus ojos cerrados, maldito, sus pestañas casi acarician sus pómulos y se curvan ligeramente.

Abre los ojos y me derrite, brillan más que nunca. Por un momento mi mente piensa en chocolate fundido, me saboreo, me le insinuó y lo provoco. Su sonrojo crece, se ve tan lindo —sí lindo, aunque a ellos les choque esa expresión—, me encanta pensar que yo provoco esa reacción. Es ahora él quien se muerde el labio inferior; me hace pensar que yo soy una pervertida con ese gesto ¿por qué? Simple, el condenado luce tierno así. Y a la par provocador, sensual; su cuerpo es delgado pero no despreciable, al contrario sutilmente torneado. Lo justo para que nuevamente quiera deleitarme con el sabor de su piel.

Pero mi niño no se queda atrás, por lo visto ya entendió que lo deseo, lo amo y lo exijo en todos los sentidos. Empiezo a marcar mi territorio, es mío, mío, mío y ahora más que nunca lo confirmo. Me pertenece y entre mordiscos, succiones, besos, lamidas lo declaro de mi propiedad.

Me estremecen sus manos en mi piel, al fin me quito la blusa y me recorre, me siente, me acaricia y me hace vibrar, gotitas de sudor empiezan a deslizarse mientras el juguetea con los brochecitos del sujetador negro. Soy consiente de que contrasta a la perfección con mi nívea piel y me encanta. Una deliciosa punzada me ataca en el vientre y se expande a velocidad por mi columna. Es calor y electricidad a tal punto que no puedo evitar gemir, cuando su lengua limpia esas gotitas.

Quita el sujetador y hasta en ese pequeño gesto —donde me acaricia con la tela y sus manos—, el roce, es maravilloso como todo él. Ver su cara, me embelesa y se me hace adictivo, su nocturno y rebelde cabello, le cae con una gracia pocas veces vista, está humedecido y hasta eso de él me es tentador.

Juguetea con mis pechos, tocándolos, apretándolos, depositando ósculos en ellos, con sus dientes los talla y yo solo atino a despeinarlo más, a repetir su nombre. ¿Hay algo que no haga bien? Con razón el ego tan grande, es un prodigio en todo lo que hace.

—Me entrego— su voz suena amortiguada entre mi piel y su respiración fresca, al chocar con ella hace bárbaro el sentir. Lo sé, en todo lo que hace se entrega a fondo, se exige y, sobre todo lo intenta. Recuerdo que eso responde, siempre que alguien se lo pregunta: la clave es el intento.

Su nariz sigue chocando con la parte favorita de mi cuerpo: el busto. Pero ahora sus manos recorren mis piernas, hasta llegar a mi falda, que ignora para entretenerse con mis humedecidas bragas. Y no puedo más. Le jalo el cabello con rudeza para atraer su cara frente a la mía y vuelvo a besarlo distrayéndolo.

Quiero explorarlo más, antes de que a él se lo ocurra terminar de conocerme. Bajo el cierre de sus pantalones y lo que siento me hace reír alegre. Tonto, lo sé, con todo lo que le he hecho y me a tocado, me queda claro que lo excito, pero el tocar su pene endurecido, me lo confirma y hace que los gemidos se mezclen con mi risa, con mi júbilo.

Lo tiro cuan largo es sobre el sofá y es cuando me doy cuenta de que teníamos un buen rato _sentados_. La tela de un rojo oscuro, hace que sus negros mechones se pierdan, sin embargo resalta la blancura de su piel y lo enrojecida que se encuentra. Cierra los ojos y un ronco y endemoniadamente sensual gemido nace de lo más profundo de su garganta, cuando logro liberarlo de toda la tela que lo incomoda.

La vista general de su rostro, cuello, pectorales, brazos, abdomen me entorpece. Pero al ver su pene mi mente se pierde en ése _pedacito, pedazote_ parte de su cuerpo, magnífico, pienso. Su pecho agitado brinca, abre los ojos e intenta inútilmente sentarse, porque vuelve a caer. Cuando deposito un beso en el que ahora declaro mi mejor amigo. La que quiere gritar y lo hace, ahora soy yo. Porque me deleito con lo más íntimo de él, pero creo que el gesto solo lo enloquece más. Y ahora me niego a separar mis labios de tan delicioso manjar al que mi lengua se ha enamorado y abraza. Difícil lo sé, pero aunque suelto pequeños grititos, al sentir sus dedos enterrados en mis pechos y espalda, no me separo.

Mis manos tocan sus glúteos, elevados supongo por las sensaciones; se apoya únicamente en la parte alta de la espalda. Un liquidito sale, no defino su sabor y tampoco me importa. Me encanta, como todo él.

Con exigencia, casi brusquedad me separa y atino a hacer un ruidito de reproche, mi lengua enojada se pelea con la suya, que al poco rato le perdona y más cuando el muy condenado, mete uno de sus dedos en mis —podría jurar— empapadas bragas, que quita sin reparos. Toca, explora, siento demenciales pulsaciones. Recargo mi frente en la suya y mi nariz choca con la de él. Le muerdo sus labios y el metálico sabor que me inunda sólo termina de mandar de viaje mi cordura.

Grito, araño, las sensaciones me inundan, el sabor me deleita más de lo que pude imaginar. Enloquecer es poco. De un momento a otro, todo se hace borroso, las lagrimillas que resbalan por mis mejillas, la experiencia es indescriptiblemente monumental. Magnifico, hermoso, maravilloso, glorioso, sensacional, todas esas palabras se quedan cortas ante lo que siento. Ante lo que me provoca cuando nos fundimos y nos volvemos uno.

Lo siento dentro de mi y es endemoniada y claramente lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida. Nuestros labios también están unidos, los movimientos son acompasados, sincronizados, rápidos y diría caen en lo animales, pero no me importa. No supe cuando cerré los ojos, pero ahora los abro, quiero verlo.

Nunca me ha parecido más hermoso como en este momento.

Éxtasis, es tal vez la palabra más cercana y no llega a la mitad de lo que mi cuerpo acaba de vivir. Sí eso es vivir, nunca he estado más viva como cuando siento esa sublime explosión dentro de mí. Alguna vez oí que el orgasmo es morir, claro que lo es. Y todo en esos eternos y efímeros instantes.

Hi, sin mucho que decir. Espero que les agradara, gustara y me haría muy feliz que me dejaran un comentario al respecto. Gracias ;D


End file.
